Vampire Rogue
by Heaveny Falls
Summary: Normal Ella was walking home when she was attacked. Not knowing that it was atcually a vampire that bit her, she must try to live a normal life, but that doesn't work out for her. In her hate-filled revenge, she tracks down the vampire who turned her, slaughtering anyone who gets in her way. Will she get her revenge... or will she die trying?


**Chapter One**

* * *

Of all the clichés in this world, college parties are always the biggest of the all: bright lights forming a kaleidoscope of colors; the pungent smell of sweat and alcohol; the bass of music pounding in my head; and, of course, the older hot college guys.

"You enjoying the party?" My guy-friend, Ian, asks, holding a red plastic cup of beer. A goofy smile split his face in half, and he shoved the cup at me, sloshing some of the liquid on my shirt.

"Ian!" I yelled over the thumping music. "This is a new shirt! It's vintage Black Veil Brides, moron!"

"It's just a shirt," he slurred and waved it off, stumbling in the swaying crowd.

"Asshole," I muttered, taking the drink to sit on the stairs that led to the second floor. A couple pounded up the stairs, knocked into my shoulder, and pushed me into the wall. I glared at them, but it was a waste of time and energy.

"Sorry," the guy mumbled, his eyes not leaving his girlfriend.

"Whatever," I muttered as they continued upstairs, practically shoving their tongues down each other's' throat.

I sighed with disgust, wishing that I had never come to this stupid party. Looking down at my cell, I realized that it was currently ten minutes past two. In the morning. I had totally forgotten about the exam that I had later today.

Looking for any excuse, my exam being a damned good one, I had to track down my friends and let them know I was heading back to the dorms to get away from this place.

As usual, Kate made a face. "Really Ella, really? You are always trying to ruin the party by leaving so early!" Mentally, I groaned. How did leaving early ruin anything?

I opened my mouth to say something, but she rolled her eyes, waved me off, and continued to dance with her new boy-toy "Forget you then." She didn't hear me.

Stumbling outside, a cool breeze followed me as I made my way down the street. Even if I made it back now, I wouldn't have enough time to study, sleep, and study again since I was walking. I looked around the block, hoping one of my classmates would be driving by. No such luck. Against my better judgment, the short cut through alley was my best option to getting home faster.

I bit my lip, and glanced around again. "Don't be such a coward," I whispered to myself and took the step off the curb, crossing to the other side. I tripped on the raised ledge, almost falling.

The alley had shattered glass from beer bottles and discard wrappers from candy bars and fast food joints. The putrid smell of vomit and garbage burned my nose and I clasped my hand over it. Me being drunk didn't help matters here as I almost tripped again on an overturned box. I swore and fell against the dumpster, automatically regretting it.

My hands were coated in some unknown substance. "Gross." I shook my hand, trying to get it off before resorting to wiping my hand on my jeans.

"Are you lost?" A silky voice asked. I glanced up and squinted at the woman walking towards me.

There was something different about her; some animalistic grace a normal person couldn't pull off. It made me think of predators stalking their prey. She smiled at me, all charm and beauty that actually made me catch my breath. "W-who are you?"

"A friend. Are you lost?" she repeated. Her hands were shoved into her designer jeans and she wore a white cashmere sweater with brown knee-high leather boots.

"You're in the wrong part of town," I snarled, gesturing to her clothes. "Kind of high style, don't you think?"

She looked down at herself, and looked back up with disdain in her eyes as they raked over me. "You look like you belong in a trailer park with the way _your _dressed," she shot back.

"It's called punk-roc—"I cut off as she appeared right in front of me. "What the hell?!" I screamed as she grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me up against the wall. "This is Black Veil Brides, bitch!" I was sick of people trying to ruin my new shirt.

"Stay still, this won't hurt a bit if you don't struggle," she whispered in a breathy voice. I felt something hot and wet slide over my throat. I screamed.

"YOU FREAK! LET ME GO!" I struggled, only to be more firmly shoved into the brick wall.

"Hold still." I felt pressure on my neck then a sharp sting. Warmth pooled down my shoulder and my arm. I grabbed hold of her hair gave a harsh tug backwards. She only budged a little. I cried out when sharp pain shot through my neck. It felt like someone holding a branding iron against my skin.

"What are you doing to me?!" I screamed, feeling weaker now. I started pulling at her shirt, my hands leaving red stains on the pure white fabric. My eyes narrowed and I felt the breath leave my lungs. It was blood. I was bleeding! She had bit me!

"Let- let go." My strength evaporated, and I suddenly realized she was sucking on my neck, my energy fading rapidly. I felt light, almost like I weighed nothing and I let my head dag forward. My legs collapsed under me and the woman fell with me, supporting my weight. I exhaled, and my eyes rolled back in my head, my body growing colder.

A satisfied groan sounded right in my ear, and the pressure left. I shivered at the cold air on my neck, and I cried out weakly. Blood coated my right arm and had bled into my shirt and jeans. I quickly closed my eyes again to keep from looking at it.

"Shh," The woman soothed. "It's over now." I was holding her sweater and my hand fell, hitting the ground. I suddenly felt the woman tense and anger filled the air. "You. Ruined. My. Sweater!" she shrieked, throwing me to the ground, my head cracking against the cold gravel.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times before everything went dark and a high-pitched ringing filled my ears.

"Ella! Get up before you're late!" I groaned and rolled over. The sun was shining brightly in my face and I threw my hand across my face to shield my eyes. How in the world did I get home? I didn't remember anyone driving me home, and I sure as hell didn't drive home myself.

"ELLA!" Kate pounded on my bedroom door.

"Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" I screamed and yanked the covers off my body. I sat up, feeling light-headed and I rubbed my temples. I was still wearing my clothes from last night, but they were clumped with some dried substance. It looked strangely like dried blood. I jumped and ripped the clothes off my body, throwing them in the trash.

I rushed to my bathroom and as I was passing the mirror, I stopped. I peered closer at myself, noticing a difference in my appearance.

My eyes were brighter; my hair a more vibrant shade of black, and my skin was like alabaster. My skin tone was originally light tan. I clapped a hand to my mouth, my neon green eyes widening in alarm.

What the hell happened last night?

* * *

(A/N) *****_**This story was co-written by Once Upon A Havenity*** So, props to her, and thank you! Read and review!_


End file.
